User talk:TheInvertedShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to GmodFreakshow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ferris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FlamingHammers (Talk) 11:09, September 26, 2012 GmodFreakConcept Wiki? http://gmodfreakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/GMod_Freak_Concept_Wikia Since, when I edit something on Garry's Mod Wiki(for fun), MrC2k block us from editing because I'm undoing his edits and he'll trying to push my idiot fanon. Can you tell MrC2k about creating a wikia called GmodFreakConcept Wiki: This Wiki differs from the Garry's Mod Wiki in that it is an open place to post and discuss any original GMod Monster idea that you have. BUT AT ONE CATCH. You must be free to accept constructive critique, as we want to help you turn your GMod Monster into reality. We wish to help your idea grow and develop into a wonderfully entertaining monster video to match the likes of them, and we'll never turn down your freak without good reasons, if we turn them down at all. Feel free to post your ideas, and we'll aid you in your goal to make it reality, even if you do not own Garry's Mod or Source Filmmaker. Can you ask MrC2k about creating http://gmodfreakconcept.wikia.com/ please? 23:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) GMoD Freak Concept Wiki Open http://gmodfreakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/GMod_Freak_Concept_Wikia Message from ToxicHolyGrenade I want you to please unblock me on DeviantArt, and to no longer hate me. Back in the past, whenever I first came to the TF2 Freakshow Wiki, I was clueless that this exact wiki had contained rules, and I was repeatedly banned no matter how much I try to return. Don't get me wrong Shadow, he's not a bad person nor any of his associates, they are literally both good gmodders, especially FinalPrank, but I disapprove of their actions toward me, like FinalPrank on the other hand wanting me to have sexual intercourse with my mother, which I have evidence of. In 2015, despite my rocky upstart back at the TF2 Freakshow Wiki, I was offended by SarisKhan, Stylx, Kuga, MrC2K. And finally, ShermanZAtank, and in an extremely offended state, I've made a rant journal and video about those people, but these are deleted now. Before I've uploaded my rant video, you've visited my Journal, and from what I can tell, you didn't give me any other reason why you despise me, I don't know what the reasons are back then, and I still don't know about them now. After some time has passed, I instantly removed both of the Journal and Video versions of my rants, because my friend CommanderJonas wanted me to, and its also because of how much I felt so sorry making them, so I've released an apology video up, which kinda also felt like a rant video, so I've removed this one too. After that said era, I've joined two TF2 servers and tried to apologize to you, and you left. I joined yet another server and I was trying to apologize to you again, but a heartless disrespectful person had insulted us both and wanted us to continue playing. After that, I felt terribly sorry for you, I seriously was. Those bad memories, no matter how hard I try, they will always return to haunt me until the day I die. I feel depressed as fuck talking about it all, especially whenever it comes to the TF2 Freakshow's conflict against me, which I regret starting. I'm fueled with self-hatred on whatever bad things I've done in the past and I have no traces of self-forgiveness. But that doesn't mean, I have a terrible life, because I'm an optimistic individual. As of this year, I've made a TRUE apology Journal, where I've scrapped my TF2 Freaks along with Divider because of the amount of controversy, so again, I've thrown them out like garbage and I've moved onto something different, I've made a new TF2 Freak, who is a Nephalem named Grinder. (http://toxicholygrenade.deviantart.com/journal/What-have-I-Done-613636519) After I've posted the Journal, the dust has settled, so things HAVE to be forgiven at this time. So what do you say, can you please forgive me, no or yes?﻿ ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:15, December 22, 2016 (UTC) this the only way i could reach you im pretty sure you blocked me on every other website i want you to know im sorry if i annoyed you or offended you somehow UB3R-TP (talk) 07:59, December 29, 2016 (UTC)UB3R-TP Meet The Matthew bird1